fnlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy Acres
'''Anarchy Acres '''has a long a storied history. Initially it was the easternmost location of the Red Kingdom. It provided supplies, namely food, to the entire western portion of the Island. Unfortunately as the Red Kingdom declined and the storm wrecked havoc on the Island, Anarchy's role was quickly diminished. It's inferior location left it cut off from the rest of the Island and it quickly became secondary to Fatal Fields. Through aggressive price-cutting tactics, Fatal Fields eventually gained control of all major cities on the Island and Anarchy was left helpless. Following a freak accident at the end of the fourth season, the farmers had no choice but to sell their farm to a wealthy businessman intent on building the Island's first golf course. History Anarchy Acres is a sprawling open homestead. It weathered the storm quite well. While the barn and stables are a little bit worse for wear, the farmstead held up well. Operations began immediately after the storm subsided. Crops were replanted by hand and tended to with great care. The farm quickly reestablished connections with consumers throughout the Island. The storm had caused its problems, but life looked bright for the future of Anarchy Acres. They were making money once again. When the knights resurfaced at the start of the second age, trouble arose for Anarchy. The newly established Tomato Town, now under the leadership of the Royale Llama Kingdom, was uninterested in purchasing any more goods. Old feuds between the knights of old put a major barrier in Anarchy's path forward. The farm lost access to valuable shipping routes to the south. Combined with a large amount of vehicles still out of commission, Anarchy's future started to look less profitable. New regions to the far west opened up, providing the farm with an alternative market, but it was not enough to offset other losses. The third season brought more trouble for Anarchy. In an attempt to get ahead of Fatal Fields, corn was planted in addition to other crops. Unfortunately it did not produce as expected. The farm lost more money on the failed expenditure. Combined with Fatal Fields offering cheaper prices to a large portion of the Island, Anarchy's market share dwindled even more. Following seasons of struggles, the beginning of the fourth season showed hope. Anarchy was able to plant a large portion of crops that grew quite well. With a movie theater opening in the northeast, Anarchy has even more opportunities to sell goods and do business. As long as the crops paid off that season, the farm would be able to erase a significant portion of the debt it had accumulated and set itself on a positive path forward. Everything was looking positive for anarchy, until disaster struck. A rocket test fire by Omega Corporation went wrong. The landing was charted incorrectly, rather than plummeting into the north sea just off the coast of the island, the rocket landed 500 meters south of its intended location. The landing wiped out a significant portion of Anarchy's crops erasing any hope the farmstead had of getting into the black. With the season nearing a close and a myriad of unhappy customers complaining, Anarchy Acres was facing bankruptcy. So when a wealthy businessman offered to purchase the farm for $560,000 intent on building a golf course, the farm had no choice but to accept. Construction began immediately and Anarchy Acres was destroyed.